1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ball catching apparatus used for baseball or softball and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional baseball catching apparatuses such as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, generally comprise therein shock-absorbing means 2 formed of such material as felt for relieving shock caused by catching a ball. The shock-absorbing means 2 is disposed, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, at a predetermined position in between an outer face member 11 (the member constituting a ball catching face) on a palm side of the apparatus body 1 and an inner face member 12 of the apparatus body 1. More specifically, the shock-absorbing means 2, which is constituted in practice by a single element or a plurality of separate elements, extends from the top of a thumb area through a lower end of a palm area and to a top of a little finger area as shown by broken lines in FIGS. 10 and 11. In order to prevent the shock-absorbing means 2 from being displaced in the course of use, several proposals have been made.
The shock-absorbing means 2 bound between the outer face member 11 and the inner face member 12 is securely fixed by a string 3 inserted and fastened through a plurality of openings 11a defined adjacent a peripheral edge portion of the body 1. However, since a considerable number of these openings are also positioned adjacent a central portion of the apparatus which is subjected the most to the ball catching shock, there occurs, after an extended use of the apparatus, an enlargment of the opening or breakage thereof.
Further, since the string 3 inserted through the openings 11a is formed of a harder material than the material of the shock-absorbing means 2, the string 3 is felt more strongly than the other portions by a user's palm at the time of catching a ball, thereby giving an uncomfortable feel to the user. In addition, this arrangement also deteriorates the ball catching performances since the ball catching area (the area not covered by the shock-absorbing means 2 and designed for catching) is considerably limited and the ball, when caught, tends to come into contact with the exposed projecting string 3.